


Arrow Polit

by Rash_jaya



Series: Borken [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, F/M, M/M, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rash_jaya/pseuds/Rash_jaya
Summary: Oliver Queen is alive. 5 years after he was missing and presumed dead following the accident at sea which claimed "The Queen's Gambit." Shortly before his disappearance, he married his long-time friend Lisa McGarrett. Queen is the son of Starling City billionaire Robert Queen, who was also on board but now officially confirmed as deceased.





	1. Chapter 1

[Hospital room]

Oliver was running through the small talk he had with his wife last night in his head and has got ready to go home.

Lisa asked, “how and where were you found?”

All the question she could ask, she go and start with that one. He recalls breathing heavily whilst running through the forest. Climbing a cliff wall and sees a fishing boat in the distance. He continues to run and jumps down to the ground below. He reaches what was his campsite for the last six months; he sets his bow and arrow and fires a flaming arrow into a pile of sticks creating an explosion on the beach and it against the native fisherman attentions to the island.

Shaking his head, he tells her, “The island they found me on is Lian Yu. It's Mandarin for "purgatory". I've been stranded there for 5 years. I've dreamt of my rescue every cold black night since then. For 5 years, I have had only one thought, one goal... survive... survive and one day return home.”

She asked, “how do you feel that you are back home?”

He tells her, “After 5 years, everything that was once familiar is now unrecognizable. The face I see in the mirror is a stranger.”

She takes a deep breath to take in his scent, she tells him, “you smell different too, no longer smell like alcohol and car forums. Now you smelled of woods and flora, and your physical body is more of Alpha, not the Omega that left Starling City five years ago, even your deminer has changed.”

He told her, “The island held many dangers. To live, I had to make myself more than what I was, to forge myself into a weapon.” He remembers feeling lost in that moment, he could not let anyone know his secret and yet his wife sees right through him. he frowns and if he is to right his father wrong he had to ensure his family safety and this moment he did not know how he was going to accomplish his gold he knew that he had to think of something soon.

Lisa said, “don’t frown, it is expected, the hardship we go through shape us, take my father, he was sent to the navy academy after my grandmother was killed in car boom. IF my grandmother did not die he would have never left the island, he would never have joined the navy then he would never have met my mother and I would not have been born. After joining the navy, he has been through so much, he been stabbed, he been shot, he been blown up, he been in a plane accident, he been tortured. If he could do it all over again he would not change a thing because of Mom and me. all thing hurt and pain lead him to us.”

Lisa voice eyes closed again, she smiled and said, “I like the glowing confidents, it screams I maybe Omega but I can kick ya ass.” She kissed his forehead, pulled him closer and drift into slumber. There was something about been wrapped up in her arms that made Oliver feel safe, something he has not felt in five years. He lay weak to think of a way to accomplish his gold, to bring justice to those who have poisoned his city.

Oliver Queen now shaven ready to head back home, he looks out the hospital room window emotionless whilst the Doctor talks outside the room.

The doctor says, “20% of his body is covered in scar tissue. Second-degree burns on his back and arms. X-rays show at least 12 fractures that never properly healed.”

The woman standing there watch his back through the door window is none other than Oliver mother, Moira Queen she asked, “Has he said anything about what happened?”

The doctor replied, “No. He's barely said anything.”

She looks back to Oliver, and Doctor counited, “Moira, I'd like you to prepare yourself. The Oliver you lost...might not be the one they found.”

The woman opens the door and goes inside Moira Queen call out her son, “Oliver”

Oliver turns around, Oliver calling out, “Mom” They walk towards each other.

Moira shocked out a low, “Oh...” on the precipice of tears she said, “my beautiful boy” she hugs him and after second Oliver hug her back. Fight back the need to be defensive when other invade his personal space, defensive was second nature to Oliver after five years, it was going to be internal battle one that he was so good at hiding that to his time on the island.

That morning breaking news was of the return of Oliver Queen. Oliver Queen is alive. The Starling City resident was found by fishermen in the North China sea 5 days ago, 5 years after he was missing and presumed dead following the accident at sea which claimed "The Queen's Gambit." Queen was a regular tabloid presence and a fixture at the Starling City club scene. Shortly before his disappearance, he married his long-time friend Lisa McGarrett. Queen is the son of Starling City billionaire Robert Queen, who was also on board but now officially confirmed as deceased.

[Queen Mansion] - A black sedan pulls up to the house. The trunk opens and the driver reaches for the wooden suitcase but Oliver stops him

Oliver said, “I've got it.” that was something he would not have done before the island. But he could not take a change of someone find out what in the box.

Moira and Oliver enter the house. Moira said, “Your room is exactly as you left it. I never had the heart to change a thing”

A black Man calls out to him, “Oliver. It's damn good to see you” Oliver looks at him and he adds, “It's Walter...” everyone acts if he should be there so they shake hands. “Walter Steele.”

Moira tells him, “You remember Walter, your father's friend from the company.”

Oliver walks past the two adults to the maid. Oliver said, “It's good to see you, Raisa.”

Raisa said, “Welcome home, Mr. Oliver. Mr. Merlyn phoned. He wants to join you for dinner.”

Moira said, “Wonderful and the McGarrett well be here too.” A door opens and closes, the sound came from upstairs, 

Moira asked, “Oliver?” Oliver walks toward the staircase “Did you hear that?”

Oliver calls out, “Hey, sis.”

Thea Queen sees her brother after five stands at the bottom of the stirs and it takes second for her to possess it all then she called “I knew it. I knew you were alive.” She coming and hugs him “I missed you so much.”

Oliver said, “You were with me the whole time.” He hoped that these words were small comfort to his sister.

[Queen Mansion - Oliver's Bedroom]  
Oliver steps into the room from the bathroom he in a towel he looks at himself in the mirror who he sees a killer, a dangerous man. the thunder strikes and it takes Oliver back to the night on the boat.

[Flashback] Queen's Gambit – 5 Years Ago. Robert Queen stares at the ship radar whilst a man emerges from outside soaking wet. Crew Member said, “The storm's a category 2. The captain's recommending, we head back.”

Robert Queen said, “All right. Inform the crew”

Oliver asked, “Are we in trouble?”

Robert said, “One of us is” he teased his son. When Sara walked out of the room asked if he was up a game of cards.

Oliver said, “I’ll be right there” Robert smiled, handing him the sat-phone. Both the kids had a call to make.

[Present Day] – Oliver found himself down stair in th lob of the mansion look at the photo of him and his father. How he got there, or how he got dressed he had no idea. Oliver back to the front door.

The front door opens and enters Tommy Merlyn “What did I tell you? Yachts suck” Chuckles

Oliver places a fake smile on his face and turns around saying, “Tommy Merlyn.” They hug.

Tommy tells him, “I missed you, buddy.” Oliver doesn’t reply.

[Dining Room] Everyone is seated in the dining room for dinner including the commander and his wife. They both watch the interaction between Oliver and the rest of his family. Steve and Catherine knew that Oliver would be more like a military man return after the war. He did not say much not at all like how he was five year ago. It more like when he first came home after been kidnapped, but different too. He sees and done things that no one else on the table could understand. The two Navy Personnel give each other a known look but did not say a thing.

Tommy tells Oliver everything that he missed the last five years, from sports, tv shows, and presidents, “Ok. What else did you miss? Super bowl winners... Giants, Stealers, Saints, Packers, Giants again. A black president, that's new. Oh, and "Lost," they were all dead...I think”

Thea Was no long child, she asked, “What was it like there?” The table goes quiet and tension fills the room

Oliver ten up and look at her only reply was one word “Cold”

Tommy said, “Tomorrow, you and me, we're doing the city. You've got a lot to catch up on”

Moira added, “That sounds like a great idea”

Oliver reply, “Good. Then I was hoping to swing by the office”

Walter about to take a sip from his wine stops saying, “Well, there's plenty of time for all that. Queen Consolidated isn't going anywhere”

Raisa comes to set a bowl of pears on the table. She trips but Oliver catches her and restores her balance.

Raisa said, “Oh, I am so sorry, Mr. Oliver.”

Oliver Speaks Russian, “Это не беспокойство” It's no worry. Every around the table looks at him in surprise no one knew that Oliver could speak Russian. Infect the Commander and the Lieutenant knew that Oliver did not speak Russian before Island.

Tommy looks at him and Raisa is equally stunned, Tommy stated, “Dude, you speak Russian?”

Walter asked, “I didn't realize you took Russian at college, Oliver.”

Oliver recognizing the mistake he made he change the subject stated, “I didn't realize you wanted to sleep with my mother, Walter.” Silence fills the room and the tension returns. Moira looks at Oliver then at Thea.

Thea said, “I didn't say anything.”

Oliver said, “She didn't have to.” Moira nods in acknowledgment.

Moira said, “Oliver...Walter and I are married, and I don't want you to think that either one of us did anything to disrespect your father.”

Walter said, “We both believed that Robert, like you, was, uh, well, gone.”

Oliver Visibly pained “It's fine.”

Oliver gets up he asked, “May I be excused?” Moira nods.

Tommy said, “Hey, don't forget about tomorrow, buddy.” Oliver leaves them all to enjoy the meal without him. Catherine and Steve both shard a known look, either knew if they should talk to the boy or not. They both agreed that they leave it to their daughter and knew that not even they knew all the thing that the boy has been through the last five years.

[Queen’s Manson – Oliver’s Room] After sleep on the floor for the last five years the bed was too soft, he opens the window and lay down on the floor for the night. It's raining heavily, the window is open and Oliver is seen lying on his bedroom floor asleep by the window soaking wet.

[Flashback] Queen's Gambit – 5 Years Ago

Sara was playing a card game with Oliver that night when her phone rang and it was her father. They talked on the phone she told him that she was safe that storm was not close to where they were and the Captain had turn boat around they were heading back to Starling City.

Oliver had seen the mark on Sara, big black marks on her back and abdomen and the light hand print on her neck that she covered up with makeup. Sara was not Omega who back down to anyone, her father was a policeman who had her train in self-defense. He knew that she would have given has good has she got.

While Sara talks to her father, Oliver was on the phone with his wife, the tow of them was making plans to meet up somewhere in the middle, wherever Gambit port and Bajin where she was stationed.

Sara was counting the time between the lighting and thunder, “1, 2, 3. It's getting closer.”

Oliver said, “That's not very scientific.”

Sara said, “What would you know about science, Mr. Ivy League dropout?”

Oliver said, “I happen to know a lot about science. I know about fermentation. I know biology.”

Sarah laughs, Haha! and the Thunder in the background sounds and she said, “Ok, that one was really close.”

Oliver tells Sara, “we're gonna be fine.”

Everything in the room tilt and suddenly the cabin flips and they're thrown to opposite sides of the room. Sara screams Oliver regains his balance and looks up to find Sara only to see her ripped away by the ocean.

Oliver yells for her, “Sara” The water takes her away and she screams “Sara!” he yells but Oliver now in the ocean himself screams for Sara.

Oliver yelling, “Sara”

When a member of the crew calls out for him, “Oliver!”

Oliver yells for his friend, “Sara!”

Crew Member calls him over. Oliver looks over and swims to the crew member on the lifeboat. Oliver said, “Gus.” He climbs aboard the lifeboat Coughs, “No! No!” turns around to go back—Robert stops him.

Oliver said, “No! Dad, she's out there!”

Robert tells him, “She's not there.” Oliver yells, “Sara!” he watches the yacht sink.

Robert holds him telling him, “She's gone.”

[Present Day] - Moira wakes Oliver. Moira said, “Oliver? Wake up. Oliver?”

He wakes up in attack mode, flips her and puts his hand to her throat. Steve yells, “Oliver!” Oliver looks at Steve and Catherine and Walter then down at Moira, he releases her quickly and moves back to the window horrified.

Oliver keeps saying over and over again, “I'm sorry. I'm so... I'm so sorry.” Walter helps Moira up) Moira say “Oh, it's ok, Oliver. It's all right, sweetheart.” She takes look at scared little boy her boy and tells him, “You are home. You are home.” Again, and again has if she was will Oliver to believe her.

[Thea's Bedroom] – The next morning a girl crushes pills into powder on Thea's desk presumably to take them before they are interrupted by Oliver.

Thea asked, “Where did you get these?”

A girl said, “Roxies. Thank you, daddy's ACL tear.” Knock on the door and both girls hide the pills and the powder.

Thea said, “Ollie”

Oliver said, “No one's called me that in a while, Speedy.”

Thea said, “Worst nickname ever.”

Oliver said, “What, always chasing after me as a kid? I thought it fit pretty well. Maybe it still does.”

A girl said, “See you at school, Speedy” she leaves.

Thea said, “Sorry about her.”

Oliver said, “I have something for you.”

Thea said, “You did not come back from a deserted island with a souvenir.”

Oliver said, “It's a Hozen and in Buddhism, it symbolizes reconnecting. I kept it in hopes that one day, it would reconnect me with you.”

Tommy said, “A rock! That is sweet. You know, I want one of those t-shirts that say My friend was a castaway, and all I got was this crappy shirt." Chuckles at his own joke.

Thea said, “Don't let him get you into too much trouble. You just got back. Take it slow” Oliver kisses her on the check and they hug.

Tommy said, “Ahem. The city awaits.” In the hallway “Have you noticed how hot your sister's gotten?” Oliver gives him a stern look “Because I have not.”

[Inside Tommy's Mercedes SLR] Tommy said, “Your funeral blew.”

Oliver asked, “Did you get lucky?”

Tommy said, “Fish in a barrel. They were so sad...”

Oliver stated, “No.”

Tommy said, “And huggy. And I am counting on another target rich environment for your welcome home bash.”

Oliver asked, “At my what?”

Tommy said, “You came back from the dead. This calls for a party. You tell me where and when. I'll take care of everything. And this city's gone to crap. Your dad sold his factory just in time. And why'd you want to drive through this neighborhood anyway?”

Oliver looks at his father's old factory Oliver said, “No reason.”

Tommy asked, “So what'd you miss the most, steaks at the palm, drinks at the station, meaningless s*x?”

Oliver said, “Lisa”

Tommy stated, “out of everyone you missed Lisa”

Oliver added, “and Laurel”

Oliver could not tell Tommy everything about the island or his time in Hong Kong or his time with Advanced Research Group Uniting Super-Humans group or better known has A.R.G.U.S.  He needed to have that talk with his wife. Been back from dead by law they would have to remarry and that was other talk he had to have with is wife. Been at house see Walter with his mother he had some question for Lisa. He needed to know if she moved on like his mother had.  


	2. Kidnapped and new babysitter

Oliver too used to be in a unit, used, to do things without asking or telling people, or getting back to base and then telling people. They had to communicate to stay alive. In a way, this will reinforce the idea that he is a Bonded Omega, that he lives for his Alpha, or Alphas in this case. something else Oliver learned on the Island, patience, it’s not a lesson that’s stuck well on the island. He needed to talk to Lisa there were many things he needed to tell her only thing was he had no idea how or where to start.

He needs advice and Laurel was the one he always returned too when he came to advise about his relationship with Lisa. He had to get back some normalize in his life he had to start somewhere and where better then get in touch with Laurel on that front. Tommy may be his best friend, but he would not understand the relationship thing but he knew that Laurel was limited in understanding his relationship with Lisa, however, has long has Lisa was in the hospital he did really have anyone else he could talk too.

[CNRI Office] Johanna said “Laurel, I just got this from Hunt's lawyers. They filed a change of venue. We are now in front of Judge Grell.”

Laurel said “Hunt funded Grell's re-election campaign.”

Johanna said “Mm-hmm.”

Laurel said, “He's got Grell in his back pocket.”

Johanna said “You know, it is fun being your friend. I get to say "I told you so" a lot.”

Laurel said “No. Adam Hunt is not smarter than we are.”

Johanna said “No, he's just richer and willing to commit multiple felonies. “

Laurel said “We don't need to go outside the law... “

Johanna said, "to find justice." Your dad's favorite jingle.

Oliver said, “Hello, Laurel.” She was standing there looking at Oliver, blink at him as if she did really believe that he was standing there in her office. They both go off to talk.

[Outside CNRI Office] Oliver said “You went to law school. You said you would.”

Laurel said “Yeah. Everyone's proud.”

Oliver said “Adam Hunt's a heavy hitter. You sure you want to get in the ring with him?”

Laurel said, “Five years and you want to talk about Adam Hunt?”

Oliver said “No. Not really.”

Laurel said, “Why are you here, Ollie?”

Oliver said “To apologize. It was my fault. I wanted to ask you not to blame her.”

Laurel said “For what? Falling under your spell. How could I possibly blame her for doing the same things that I did?”

Oliver said, “I never meant to...”

Laurel said “She was my sister. I couldn't be angry because she was dead. I couldn't grieve because I was so angry. That's what happens when your sister dies while screwing your boyfriend. We buried an empty coffin...because her body was at the bottom of the ocean where you left her. It should have been you.”

Oliver said, “I know that it's too late to say this, but I'm sorry.”

Laurel said “Yeah, I'm sorry, too. I'd hoped that you'd rot in hell a whole lot longer than 5 years. How did you think that was gonna go, Tommy?”

Tommy said, “About like that.”

[Alleyway walking towards the car] Tommy said “Ok, so we took care of that. Good call. Now we can make up for lost time. If you're not too sick of fish, I suggest we find some leggy models and eat Sushi all day.”

Tommy and Oliver walk back to his car. Suddenly they are ambushed by armed men

Tommy said, “What do you say?”

A van approaches them from behind Tommy asked, “What're they doing?”

[armed men appear] Tommy stated, “What the hell?”

Bystander yelled, “Hey!” One of the men shoots him dead an innocent man.

[Flashback] - Lifeboat. Gus sets up a fluorescent light above the boat. Robert gives Oliver a bottle of water to drink.

Robert said “Here, son. Drink.”

Gus said “What the hell are you doing?!” pointing to the bottle of water “That's all we've got.”

Robert said “If anybody's making it out of here, it's gonna be him. I'm so sorry. I thought I'd have more time. I'm not the man you think I am. I didn't build our city. I failed it. And I wasn't the only one.”

[Present Day] - Desolate warehouse Kidnapper said “Mr. Queen” The hood is yanked of Oliver's head “Mr. Queen! Did your father survive that accident? I ask the questions. You give me the answers.” tasers him “Did he make it to the island? Did he tell you anything? tasers him

Oliver said, “Yes, he did.”

Kidnapper said, “What did he tell you, Mr. Queen?” Oliver looks at Tommy unconscious on the floor. Also, zip-tied

Oliver said, “He told me I'm gonna kill you.”

Kidnapper said [laughs] “You're delusional. You're zip-cuffed to that chair.”

Oliver shows his hands saying, “Not anymore.” The first kidnapper attacks Oliver, Oliver meanwhile dodges his attack and knocks him out his chair. He disarms the second kidnapper and uses him as a human shield. The third kidnapper makes a run for it but Oliver apprehends him.

Oliver said, “You killed that man.”

Kidnapper said, “You don't have to do this.”

Oliver said “Yes, I do. Nobody can know my secret.” He breaks his neck–killing him.

[Queen Mansion] - Living Room Detective Lance said “So that's your story. A guy in a green hood flew in and single-handedly took out 3 armed kidnappers. I mean, who is he? Why would he do that?”

Oliver said “I don't know. Find him and you can ask.”

Detective Lance said “Yeah. What about you? (shows him the sketch) You see the hood guy?”

Tommy said “I saw... just movement. Everything blurry. I was kind of out of it.”

Detective Lance said “Yeah. It's funny, isn't it? One day back, and already somebody's gunning for you. Aren't you popular?”

Moira said, “Were you able to identify the men?”

Before the two officers could answer that the door to the living room open and Lisa was Wheel inside. See that look on the face and asked, “what is going on here?”

It was Lance who informed her, that Oliver was kidnapped by three armed men. She gives Oliver one over and turns to Tommy, “Why my I am not surprised that you have involved Tommy”, she asked him.

Lance then informed her of the hood guy, wavering the sketch around. She grabs it and look at the close, she sees the hood guy during a mission in Hong Kong. A simple pick up and the package was non-other than Tommy, he had got himself Kidnapped by an unknown group. This Hood guy was there Standing on top of the roof watching has she help Tommy to pack and on top of all that she could smell someone scent on Tommy and now she knew who that scent believed too, her husband Oliver. She kept this information to herself for now.

Detective Hilton said “has I just about told Mrs. The steel they identities were scrubbed, untraceable weapons. These were pros.”

Detective Lance said “Yeah. Well, they probably figured you'd pay a king's ransom to get your boy back or a Queen's ransom, as it were. After all, a parent would do anything to keep their child safe.”

Moira said “I don't find your tone appropriate,”

“Detective.” Walter said “If Oliver can think of anything else, he'll be in touch. Thank you, gentlemen, for coming.”

Detective Lance chuckles Lance said, “Your luck never seems to run out, does it?” The detectives leave

[Oliver's bedroom] – Lisa is laying on the Sofa her head covered with throw pillow sleep Oliver on the computer when Raisa enters with lunch and she and Oliver talk.

Raisa said “You are different. Not like you to read a book.”

Oliver said, “I missed you, Raisa”.

Raisa said “No kitchen on the island.”

Oliver said “No. No friends either.” He stands and walks to her “Hey.” He takes the tray from her “Thank you.” He sets the tray down “Do I really seem different?”

Raisa said “No. You're still a good boy.”

Oliver said, “Oh, I think we both know I wasn't.”

Raisa said “But a good heart.”

Oliver said “I hope so. I want to be the person you always told me I could be.”

Oliver and Lisa have tea He tells her that he is going out for a bite. She looked at him, she knows that there is something she did not tell her. But she knows not to push him, he would open up when he was ready so that what she tells herself. The last few hours she saw a side of Oliver that she has never seen before, a side that he keeps hidden from everyone even her. But her trained eyes had picked it up, the way he moves, his hyper weariness, he like special force military personnel.

The window is open she could hear the conversation that is going on outside between Oliver and his mother at the front step on the Mansion.

Moira said, “Oliver, I want to introduce you to someone... John Diggle. He'll be accompanying you from now on.”

Oliver stated, “I don't need a babysitter.”

Walter said, “Darling, Oliver's a grown man. And if he doesn't feel he needs armed protection…”

Moira said, “Yeah, I understand, but this is something I need.” She was good at laying the guilt trip on think and of course, Oliver caved at that, just like when he was younger. Lisa Laughed to herself know the out come going to be. She has seen a thing like during her missions where rich kid get signed bodyguards and they ditch them the first chance they get and she had a feeling that Oliver knew found skills set would allow him to ditch this Diggle guy.


	3. Adam Hunt

[In the car]

Oliver said, “So... What do I call you?”

John Diggle said “Diggle's good. Dig if you want.”

Oliver said, “You're ex-military?”

Diggle said “Yes, sir. 105th airborne of-of Kandahar retired. Been in the private sector a little more than 4 years now. I don't want there to be any confusion, Mr. Queen. My ability to keep you from harm will outweigh your comfort. Do we have an agreement?” (No response) “Sir?” The car door opens and closes Cars honk

Diggle looks behind to find Oliver gone. He slams on the brake “Sir!” He gets out and looks behind. Oliver is gone

Oliver walks through the slums. He reaches his father's old factory, he throws his bags over and scales the fence. He enters the abandoned factory and brings to make a lair. In a montage, he trains intensively --- sharpening his skills Oliver said “The abduction was unexpected. It forced me to move up my plans, but what I told the police was true. The man in the green hood was there in that warehouse, and he's just beginning.”

Television Anchorman said “The suit alleges that Hunt committed multiple acts of fraud and theft against the city's underprivileged. Laurel Lance, an attorney for the city necessary...”

Oliver said “Adam Hunt...his crimes go deeper than fraud and theft, but he's been able to bully, bribe, or kill anyone who's gotten into his way. He hasn't met me yet.”

[Parking Lot] Adam Hunt said “You remind Grell I put him on the bench, I can take him off. I will turn him into a cautionary tale.”

The man said, “Yes, Mr. Hunt.”

Hunt said “And this attorney Laurel Lance...you said she wasn't gonna be a problem anymore. I told you to fix that situation.” They stop walking. Hunt walks towards him “Why are you still here?” The man leaves.

They resume walking to the car when the lights go out and ARROW appears taking out the guards and threatening Hunt's life Bodyguard 1 Whoosh yelped “Unh!”

Bodyguard 2 said To Hunt “Get in the car!” He fires into the ceiling

Arrow said “Hey. You missed.”

Bodyguard 2 yelped, “Unh!”  

Whoosh 3 yelped “Unh!”

Whoosh Car door glass smashes Hunt said “Unh!” He pulled out of the car “What? What? Just... just tell me what you want.”

Arrow said, “You're gonna transfer $40 million into Starling City bank account 1141 by 10 P.M. tomorrow night.”

Hunt said, “Or what?”

Arrow said, “Or I'm gonna take it, and you don't like how.”

Hunt said, “If I see you again, you're dead!”

Hunt Multinational - Hunt gives his statement to the police about his encounter with ARROW. He tells them to come back to his office by 10 PM to take "The Hooded-Guy" down.

Hunt said, “He was wearing a hood, a green hood, and he had a bow and arrow.” The detectives look at each other “What, you don't believe me?” He turns to pick up an object from his desk and shows them a green arrow “That maniac put two of my men in the hospital.”

Detective Hilton takes the arrow Detective Lance said “Well, thanks for your statement. We'll put out an APB on... he looks at the arrow then back at Hunt Robin Hood?”

Hunt said, “Hey, pal.” He walks towards him “I'm not some grocer who got taken for his register. I go to the front of the line. Now he said he would be back here by 10 P.M. Make sure you're here first. You can coordinate with Mr. Drakon, my new head of security.”

Detective Lance said “All right. Well, uh, thanks for your time.” They leave Detective Hilton said, “It looks like Queen was telling the truth.”

Detective Lance said “Yeah. Well, there's a first time for everything. This hooded guy comes looking for trouble, he'll find it.”

[Outside the Queen Mansion] Oliver stand at the door and he reaches out his hand inside, a lady's hand is placed in his. He kissed it before he placed it in his arm and lead the lady out to a waiting car. They leave for Oliver’s party. He opens the car door to find Diggle waiting for him inside, ready to accompany him to the party. Diggle said “Put on your seat belt, sir. Wouldn't want you to miss your party.”

Oliver gets in and smiles in disbelief at Diggle. Lisa smiled this is fun for her to watch, to see how this play out.  

[Oliver's Welcome Home Party]. Oliver and Lisa arrived at the party. As he descends the stairs he brings out his phone and checks his timer said 9.07PM. Tommy sees him and ushers him in. He signals for the music to end Tommy yells for everyone to hear “Everybody, hey! Man-of-the-hour!” crowd cheers “And, ladies, please give this man a proper homecoming.” Lisa hand turn in the fits, she fights every bone in the body not head slap Tommy for that statement.

Music plays as Oliver approaches and climbs on center stage We are the champions, We are the champions Of the world. Oliver said, “Thank you very much, everybody!”

Tommy said “Ollie, Ollie, Ollie, Ollie.” [gives him a shot] Oliver said [to the crowd] “I missed Tequila!” The crowd cheers.

Oliver and Tommy check out girls. Diggle stands the background with Lisa. Oliver sees Thea get drugs from a strange guy. Tommy said “Hey. Does he wipe for you, too? Now by my rough estimate, you have not had s*x in 1,839 days. As your wingman, I highly recommend Carmen Golden.”

Oliver said, “Which one is she?” Tommy said, “The one who looks like the chick from "Twilight."

Oliver said, “What's "Twilight"?

Tommy said, “You're so better off not knowing.”

Oliver sees Thea Oliver said, “Back in a minute.” Diggle follows him. Oliver grabs Thea aside

Thea said “Ollie, hey! This party is sick.”

Oliver said, “Who let you in here?”

Thea said “I believe it was somebody who said, "Right this way, Miss Queen."

Oliver said, “Well, you shouldn't be here.”

Thea said, “Uh, I'm not 12 anymore.”

Oliver said “No. You're 17.”

Thea said, “Ollie, I-I love you, but you can't come back here and judge me, especially for being just like you.”

Oliver said, “I know that it couldn't have been easy for you when I was away.”

Thea said, “Away?” (she chuckles) “No. You died. My brother and my father died. I went to your funerals.”

Oliver said, “I know.”

Thea said “No, you don't. Mom had Walter, and I had no one. You guys all act like it's cool, let's forget about the last 5 years. Well, I can't. For me, it's kind of permanently in there, so I'm sorry if I turned out some major disappointment, but this—me, is the best I could do with what I had to work with. Let's bounce.”

A girl said, “You have the fun dip?”

Thea said “Yeah it's right (she check her bag) No. I... I must have dropped it.” Oliver throws the drug in the trash. He proceeds to leave when he bumps into Laurel. Oliver said “Oh! Oh. You're here.”

Laurel said “Tommy. He made the point that we have too many years between us to leave things the way we left them. Is there someplace quieter that we could go?”

Oliver said “Yeah.”

[Observatory Floor] Laurel said “I'm sorry about saying that you should have been the one who died. That was wrong.”

Oliver said, “If I could trade places with her, I would.”

Laurel said, “About Sarah... there's something that I've been afraid to ask, but I need to know.”

Oliver said “Ok.” Laurel said, “When she died...did she suffer?”

 [Flashback] she screams and is ripped away by the ocean Oliver yelled, “No. Sarah!”

[Present Day] “No.”

Laurel said, “I think about her every day.”

Oliver said, “Me, too.”

Laurel said “I guess we still have one thing in common then. I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but...If you need someone to talk to about what happened to you, I'm here.”

Oliver's cell phone vibrates. He checks his phone. 10.00PM - Account balance $0 Laurel asked, “Something wrong?”

Oliver said “I asked somebody to do something. They didn't do it. Laurel...you always saw the best in me. Right now, that's what you're doing, looking at me, and you're wondering if that island changed me somehow, if it made me a better person. It didn't. Stay away from me. Otherwise...I'm just gonna hurt you again, but this time, it'll be worse. Gotta roll.” He walks back from her “I got 5 years of debauchery to catch up on.”

Laurel said, Hurt. She walks towards him angered “You know what, Oliver? You're wrong. That island did change you. At least now you're honest.” she leaves,

[Service Hallway] Diggle said, “Something I can help you with, sir?” Oliver said turns around “I just wanted a second to myself.” Diggle said “I would believe you, Mr. Queen, if you weren't so full of crap. Party's this way.”

[Motions to the door] Oliver said: “It's locked.” Diggle goes to check and Oliver puts him in a sleeper hold and immobilizes him

[Hunt Multinational] Drakon said “You two cover the elevator. Hang back and be ready. Stay in the corners and stay alert.”

Lock latches “It's past 10;00. He's never getting in here.”

Detective Hilton said, “All's clear.”

Detective Lance said “Yeah”.

An arrow flies by his head and Hunt said: “You missed.”

Arrow said “Really?”

Hunt said, ”He's here!”

Detective Lance said “All units, converge! All units, converge!”

Arrow said “yigh!”

Detective Lance said “Go right, go right. On me.”

Officer said “Lay down your weapons, or we will open fire! I repeat, lay down your weapons.” Arrow shoot an arrow to the roof of the party across the street and fly across to another roof.

Detective Hilton said, “Tell me you saw that.”

Detective Lance said “Ok. Let's go. Move. Cut it. Search the building roof to the basement. Find him! Starling City police! The party's over, kids.”

[Booing] “Oh, Mr. Merlyn. Imagine my shock at finding you here. Did you roofie anyone special tonight, huh?”

Oliver said “Detective! It's a private party.”

Detective Lance said “Yeah? Well, there was an incident at Adam Hunt's building tonight. You know anything about that?”

Oliver said, “Who's Adam Hunt?”

Detective Lance said, “He's a millionaire bottom feeder, and I'm kind of surprised you aren't friends.”

Oliver said, “I've been out of town for...a while.”

Detective Lance said “Yeah. Well, he just got attacked by the guy with the hood, the guy that saved your ass the other day.”

Oliver said “The hooded guy. You didn't find him? I'm gonna offer a reward. Hey, everybody. $2 million to anybody that can find a nut job in a green hood.” The crowd cheers.

Detective Lance said, “Did you even try to save her?”

Detective Hilton said “Ok. Let's go, partner.”

Detective Lance said, “Did you even try to save my daughter?”

Detective Hilton said, “Sarah wouldn't want this.”

Detective Lance said, “It's not–“

Detective Hilton said, “Partner, let's go.” (low voice) “It's all right. Let's go”.

Oliver said “It's way too quiet in here! This is a party!”

Tommy said, “Some coincidence, I mean, you asking to have your party here, and Hunt getting robbed right next door and by the same guy who rescued us at the warehouse.”

Oliver said, “If I were you, Tommy, I'd just be glad you're alive.”

Tommy said, “What-h-happened to you on that island?”

Oliver said “A lot”

[Flashback] Robert said “There's not enough for all of us. Save your strength. You can survive this, make it home, make it better, right my wrongs, but you got to live through this first. You hear me, Ollie? You hear me, son?”

Oliver said “Just rest, dad.”

Gus said “No!”

Oliver said “Dad?!”

Robert said, “Survive.” He shot himself in the head.

Oliver said “No!”

Laurel said “If hypothetically $50,000 magically appeared in your bank account, it might be best for you not to speak about it...to anyone... Ever. God bless you, too. I just got a very grateful phone call from one of our clients against Adam Hunt.”

Johanna said “Me, too. Heh. It looks like Starling City has a guardian angel. By the way, your cute friend's here.”

Tommy said, “You left the party pretty quick last night, even after I made sure the bar was stocked with Pinot Noir.”

Laurel said, “It wasn't really my scene.”

Tommy said “I thought maybe you and Oliver went mano-a-mano again. I saw you two head out.”

Laurel said, “There's nothing between Oliver and me, not anymore.”

Tommy said, “Here I thought the only thing between you and Oliver was us.”

Laurel said “I wouldn't exactly characterize us as an "us," Tommy.”

Tommy said, “Then what would you call it?”

Laurel said “A lapse.”

Tommy said, “That's quite a few lapses... your place, my place, my place again.”

Laurel said “Oh, come on, Merlyn. We both know that you're not a one-girl type of guy.”

Tommy said, “Depends on the girl.”

Laurel said, “I have to go back to work.”

Tommy said, “Dinah Laurel Lance always trying to save the world.”

Laurel said “Hey. If I don't try and save it, who will?” Arrow watching the two of them and listen to them talk. Arrow think to himself, “She says the island changed me. She has no idea how much. There are many more names on the list, those who rule my city through intimidation and fear. Every last one of them will wish I had died on that island.”

Moira said, “The police failed to identify the men I hired to kidnap Oliver, and they never will.”

Man, on the phone said, “Should we arrange another abduction?”

Moira said “No. There are other ways of finding out what my son knows.”  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next episode is coming soon


End file.
